No Goodbye
by Mand1314
Summary: What happens when you leave everything you love behind? Move away with No Goodbye? What goes on through the period of time your gone? And what happens when you come back after 2 years? How has everything changed? NILEY Miley stewart is herself no Hannah
1. Chapter 1

No Goodbye

**What happens when you leave everything you love behind? Move away with No Goodbye? What goes on through the period of time your gone? And what happens when you come back after 2 years? How has everything changed? Are your friends still there? Will they forgive you and everything go back to how it was? Find out in No Goodbye.**

The last school bell Rang and all the student scattered out

Teacher- "Miley, Nick can I talk to you?"

Miley- "Sure"

Nick- "whatever" stands away from Miley

Teacher- "Now Nick you Math grade has been slipping this semester and I don't know why but your going to have to get a tutor so you can pass the Final Exam"

Miley- "um, sorry to interrupt but Why am I here?"

Teacher- "Well Miley I would like you to Tutor Nick"

Miley and Nicks eyes get wide

Nick- "Wow, um sorry but no"

Miley- "Yea I mean I would love to help someone pass the test but me and nick don't get along, and im sure I don't have the best grade in this class"

Nick- "Yea I highly doubt she is the smartest" Miley gives him and evil glare "cant we get someone else"

Teacher- "Im sorry, but Miley this will help your grade and Nick if you want to pass this is the only way to go"

Miley- Rolls her eyes "Sure, Whatever, ill come to your house tomorrow after school" Leaves Mad

Nick- "Ugh" also leaves"

Tomorrow after school at Nicks

Miley- Knocks on the door

Joe- Answers "Oh hey miley, Nick is in his room"

Miley- "Thanks" Walks up to his room and knocks

Nick- "Come in" Miley walks in "Oh its you, lets get this over with"

Miley- Sighs and takes a seat and starts teaching

An hour passes of studying

Miley- "Okay I think that's enough for today, same time tomorrow?"

Nick- "Sure whatever"

Miley- sighs "Nick when are you going to get over this, and us just go back to being friends?"

Nick- "Never, you hurt me and its not going to be forgivin"

**What did Miley do, that hurt Nick and made him not want to forgive her?**


	2. Chapter 2

No Goodbye

Miley- "Nick, im sorry, I had no choice, I didn't want to leave everything just got perfect, leaving was the last thing on my mind"

Nick- "You left without saying goodbye, you just left how do you expect me to act?"

Miley- "When are you going to get it through your head, I was threatened I had no choice, would you rather me of said goodbye and be dead?"

Nick- Under his breath "it would be better than this"

Miley- "Jerk" goes to leave "by the way, I was saving you, if I told you anything you would be the dead one, and I would have been miserable my whole life" Runs out crying

Downstairs

Miley- Runs past Nick and out the door

Joe- "Miley?" runs after her

Miley- Runs to the park and sits on the bench, it starts raining "Great, just great"

Joe- Walks up and puts his coat on her, sits beside her "Whats wrong"

Miley- Looks at nick "when is he going to get it through his head that I had no choice but to leave, I was saving him"

Joe- "I don't know, I bet he does realize It now but hes stubborn, he just wants you to feel bad"

Miley- "Like I don't already feel bad enough"

Joe- pulls her into a hug "I know"

Miley- "you're the only one that has forgiven me for just leaving like that"

Joe- "well we weren't so close back then so it didn't hurt that much when you left, but your friends loved you and it broke their heart and sometimes it cant be healed just by saying sorry"

Miley- "You and Nick are the only ones that know why I left, do you think I should tell the others?"

Joe- "it might help"

Miley- Hugs him, just thinking about what she is going to do

Next Day in school

Miley- walking to her locker

Joe- walks to her "Hey Miley"

Miley- "Oh hey joe, Wats up?"

Joe- "Just seeing how your doing"

Miley- " im good, I decided to tell everyone what happened, you know it feels so good to be talking to someone, this whole semester the only people ive talked to was the teachers"

Joe- "yeah I bet, well I hope everythings turns out good, Ill see ya later" leaves

Miley- sighs, takes a deep breath and walks over to Selena and Demi "Hey"

Selena- Rolls her eyes

Demi- Slams the locker and they start to walk away

Miley- "STOP, please"

Selena & Demi- Shocked at the sudden loudness in her voice, they stop walking

Miley- "can I please talk to yall, just let me explain please"

Selena- "Okay"

Demi- looks to selena and rolls her eyes "Whatever"

**Will Demi and Selena forgive Miley?**


	3. Chapter 3

No Goodbye

Miley- "guys let me start off with how sorry I am, I never meant to hurt anyone, I was being threatened and I had to do everything he said or he would kill my friends and then me, and he told me I couldn't tell any one goodbye or you would be dead and I would have to live with that, but just recently the cops found me and took him to jail that's why im back, you know the last thing on my mind would be leaving and losing you guys and if I had to leave I would always say goodbye but I was doing what I had to do to protect you guys"

Selena & Demi- look at eachother than Miley, The pull her into a tight hug

Demi- "Were sorry"

Selena- "we should of let you explain instead of ignoring you, Thanks for saving us"

Miley- Smiles "no problem"

Nick- Walking by and locks eyes with miley

Miley- gives him a small half smile

Nick- turns away and keeps walking

Miley- Sighs

Selena- Saw the whole thing "So whats with you two?"

Miley- "Nothing absolutely nothing, he wont talk to me"

Demi- "Did you explain to him what happened?"

Miley- sighs "yep, im tutoring him so im gonna try again" Walks to class

In Math

Miley- Walks over to her assigned seat which happens to be next to nick

Nick- has his feet in her chair

Miley- "Um could you move"

Nick- "Why?"

Miley- "Cause that's my seat, and your feet are on it"

Nick- ignores her

Miley- "Nick move your god damn feet or im gonna ,,gets interrupted

Nick- "your gonna what? Is this your way of trying to 'protect me'?"

Miley- "Your such an asshole" pushes his feet off her seat and sits down "Why cant you just get past this the others have"

Nick- "reasons" and with that he turns away and listens to the teacher.

After School in Nicks room

Miley- explaining the problem "Do you get it?"

Nick- Coldly "Yeah I do"

Miley- "Nick please, you're my best friend, what is it going to take for you to forgive me, I almost lost my life because the last day you saw me was when I was coming to say goodbye knowing the kidnapper would be mad, but I was going to, then I got that text saying 'Nicks dead if anyone knows' so I ran out your door That night was the night he beat the hell out of me I broke a rib, leg and arm, just because I was going to say goodbye" by know miley is in tears and she runs out of his house

Nick- Feels bad

Joe- Walks in "What the hell Nick, cant you see she is trying to fix this, she was threatened it wasn't her choice, you mean the most to her and your breaking her heart into pieces right now" With that he leaves

Nick- Feels even worse, he walks over to his dresser and takes out a photo of him and Miley on their first date, he whispers "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day at School

Miley- At her locker talking to Selena and Demi

Demi- "So how did it go at Nicks?"

Miley- "Ha, ya I could say were not best friends"

Selena- "What happened"

Miley- "He just keeps giving me the cold shoulder, and I explained to him why I left like that and I still got nothing"

Demi- "Well Miley, were your best friends and cant stay mad at you but Nick was also your boyfriend and he Loved you Miley he was miserable for 2 years, just a month ago he started coming out of his slump and then you come back so its gotta be hard for him"

Miley- sighs "I know it was hard on me to and I loved him to"

Selena- "No Miley you don't understand you guys would always say 'I love you' to eachother but when you left he realized he was IN Love with you"

Miley- tears start to form "As soon as I left I felt so much toward him I was also miserable and it took me getting kidnapped to realizing I was also IN Love with him, you don't know how much worse that made me feel, leaving the love of my life, It just sucks" crying

Demi & Selena- Hug her

Joe- Walks over and joins the hug

They all look at him with confused looks

Joe- "What? I felt left out, but I see how it is, just know that I have a hole in my heart" Fake Sniffles and goes to walk away

Miley- "Aw joe its ok, you can stay" laughs

Joe- "Good" Hugs them

Nick- Watching from a distance, remembering when they were all friends.

At tutoring

Miley- "Okay lets start this session then we only have one left"

Nick- soft tone "Okay"

Miley- begins teaching and notices Nick is being more calm and less tense

Nick- "Hey im getting hungry, Im gonna go grab something" stands up "Want anything?"

Miley- "Um a water would be nice, Thanks"

Nick- leaves

Miley- "Okay….. maybe hes finally gonna let us be friends"

Downstairs with Nick and Joe

Joe- "So hows it going up there?"

Nick- "Good, I think im ready for us to at least try to be friends"

Joe- "That's good, what changed your mind?"

Nick- "Just seeing her cry when she told me that story yesterday and seeing how bad I was making it for not forgiving her, and I miss us all hanging out like we use to"

Joe- "Ya I know when she left you became in your own little world and stopped talking to all your friends, if you just talk to them I bet they would be standing there with open arms"

Nick- "Ya" smiles and goes to go back upstairs

Miley- Was standing at the top of the stairs the whole time listening, she runs back up fighting tears and grabs her stuff

Nick- "Hey where are you going?"

Miley- "Oh im sorry I got a message from my mom and I got to go, but we will finish this tomorrow, okay?"

Nick- "Ya sure"

Miley- "bye" runs out still fighting tears

**Comment for the next!**


	5. Chapter 5

No Goodbye

**Comment for the next!**

Next day at school

Miley- Walks up to Nick at his locker "Sorry I had to run out on tutoring, ill be sure I wont today and if you need to we can study longer to make up for yesterday… Well bye" goes to leave

Nick- "Hey" she turns around "Its cool I don't mind and you don't have to be short with me Im sorry for how I was acting I promise ill try to be cool and like the old Nick" smiles

Miley- smiles "that's good to hear" leaves

Nick- sighs

In Math

Teacher- "Okay you have to get in partners and work on the 10 ?s on page 326, work on them until you both get the same answer and understand how to work them, I will be picking your partners." Class groans "your partner is the person sitting to the right of you, get to work"

Miley- Looks over at Nick "okay partner lets get to work"

Nick- smiles

After Class

Miley- "Okay so did you get how to work those?" putting her stuff in her bag

Nick- "Ya I did I think the tutoring is working"

Miley- "That's good to hear" they walk out and over to Selena, Joe and Demi

Selena- "Hey Miles" looks weirdly at Nick along with Demi

Miley- "Hey guys"

Joe- "Hey bro"

Nick- "Hey, um guys im sorry about everything that went on for 2 years, ignoring yall when yall were trying to help, I wanted to start over?"

Selena- "I guess we could give it a try, bye guys" leaves with Demi

Joe- " they will come around, its probably just weird right now, I mean you coming over out of no where"

Nick- "Ya I know, I just miss all my friends"

Miley- "Like Joe said they will come around, they don't hate you they are probably just upset" looks at him "ill see you today at tutoring okay?"

Nick- smiles at her "Sounds great"

The bell rings and they all go to class

**Comment for the next! Sorry its short ive been busy and im leaving for a week so when i get back ill try to post more  
**


	6. Chapter 6

No Goodbye

After School with Miley walking home

Nick- Runs up to Miley "Hey I thought we were going to my house to tutor?"

Miley- "Oh ya sorry I got I call from my mom that I got to get home but ill try to come over later if I can ok?"

Nick- "Ok" leaves

With Miley walking in her house

Miley- "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" looks around, hears screaming coming from her parents room, walks over and knocks

Billy- Opens the door, hugs her "Im really sorry hunny, I love you" grabs his bags and walks out the door

Miley- "What? No. Mom whats going on?"

Tish- "He cheated on me and expected me to forgive him. Ha ya right" Goes to the kitchen

Miley- Goes up to her room to think about what just happened. Slowly falls asleep

2 hours later

Miley- Slowly wakes up and goes downstairs and sees her mom passed out on the couch "Mom?" sees a bunch of beer cans on the floor

Tish- groans "What?"

Miley- "Have you been drinking?"

Tish- "What are you an idiot? I mean I know your dumb but if you see beer then I probably drank it"

Miley- "Im not an idiot I just cant believe your drinking"

Tish- "Don't talk back to me you bitch" Pushes her

Miley- "I didn't…

Tish- Slaps her hard "I said don't talk back to me"

Miley- "Im sorry, can I just go to my friends, im supposed tutor him?"

Tish- "I don't give a Sh%# and I bet your not going to tutor your going to get F^#ed you dumb slut" Slaps her again and passes out

Miley- Shocked she leaves and heads to Nicks

At Nicks

Miley- Knocks on the door with tears in her eyes

Joe- "Hey Miles, are you okay?"

Miley- "Im fine, wheres Nick?" looks around

Joe- "Hes in his room, but Miley have you been crying?"

Miley- Runs past him and to Nicks room, Knocks

Nick- "Come in"

Miley- Walks in, "Lets get this over with" sits down and gets her books out

Nick- Looks at her teary eyes "Are you okay?"

Miley- "Im fine now lets study"

Nick- Worried "Okay"

1 hour passes and Mileys bruises on her face start to show

Nick- "is that a bruise on your face?"

Miley- panics "Ya, I was trying to get here quick so we would have time to study before I have to leave and I slipped on that rug in my bathroom and hit the side of my face" lying

Nick- "Okay?"

Miley- "That reminds me I got to go, cant be late for dinner" Runs out

Nick- "bye?"

**Comment for the Next**


	7. Chapter 7

No Goodbye

#7 When Miley gets home

Miley- slowly walks in and looks around suddenly she gets pushed to the floor

Tish- "Where the hell were you?"

Miley- "I told you I had to go study"

Tish- Slaps her "Don't be late again"

Miley- "MOM, why are you doing this to me?"

Tish- Pulls her by her hair to the floor "Don't you dare raise your voice or back talk me" kicks her in the stomach

Miley- screams out in pain "I just want to know why your doing this"

Tish- Pulls her up and starts beating her hard

Miley- Screaming she tries to run upstairs

Tish- Pulls her down and Miley falls down the stairs and hits her head "Slut" she goes to her room and falls asleep

Miley- Just laying there in pain she slowly falls unconscious from the head hitting the floor

Meanwhile Joe is trying to call Miley for an hour and she won't answer so he decides to go to her house

Joe- Walking up to Mileys house he knocks for 20 minutes and no answer so he gets her spare key and walks in. He sees Miley laying at the end of the stairs "Oh my gosh, Miley" Runs to her and puts her in his car and takes her to the hospital

30 min later at the hospital

Demi, Nick, and Selena run in

Nick- "Where is she?"

Joe- "They have her in the room examining"

Demi- "I hope she is ok"

Selena- "me to, what exactly happened joe?"

Joe- "I don't know I was trying to call her and she never answered so I went to her house and knocked for 20min and still no answer so I got the spare key and walked in, then there she was just laying at the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

1 hour later the doctor comes out

Doctor- "Miley Cyrus?"

They all stand up

Nick- "How is she?"

Doctor- "She is doing ok, she defiantly has a concussion and she is now just resting. She also broke her leg and arm, she has a lot of bruises on her body, do any of you know anything about that?"

Nick- "No sir we don't, but she was at my house earlier today and I noticed a bruise on her face but she said she fell. That is the only bruise I know about"

Doctor- "Okay thank you, you may go in and see her just try not to wake her" Leaves

They all go in Mileys room and hang there for a while, after and hour they all leave except Nick

Nick- "Im so sorry this happened to you. I wish you could tell me what happened" He takes a deep breath and slowly kisses her lips

Miley- Can hear him and felt him kiss her, she slowly smiles

Nick- sees it "Miles?"

Miley- Slowly opens her eyes, and looks at him

Nick- "Oh my gosh, your okay" slightly hugs her

Nick goes and tells the doctors she is up, they check her out say everything okay. Now once again its just Nick and Miley

Miley- "Why am I here? Where is everybody else?"

Nick- Tells her how joe found her, "So you want to tell me how you ended up there?"

Miley- Gets nervous "well all I can remember is leaving you house and I went to mine and I was running up the stairs and the top stair was wet for some reason and I slipped, I tried to grab something but it was to late." lying

Nick- "Oh okay."


	8. Chapter 8

No Goodbye

**When She gets out of the Hospital**

Joe- "Im so glad your ok Miley" Hugs her

Miley- "Me to Joe"

**Later that Night at Mileys**

Miley- Walks in her house

Tish- Drunk "Where were you?"

Miley- "I was just hanging out with my friends"

Tish- "Don't lie to me" Pushes her down, Kicks her, picks her back up and pushes her hard against the wall making pictures falls, has her hand around her throat

Miley- In pain "Mom please stop"

Tish- "you're a piece of crap, your worthless I wish I never had you" Pushes her against the wall, then leaves

Miley- Falls to the ground in pain

Tish- Comes back in "Why are you still here? I don't want to see you" Throws her beer bottle at her

Miley- Screams and runs the best she can to her room, slides down the wall crying has cuts all over her, in severe pain. Calls Joe

Joe-"Hello?"

Miley-"Help me"

Joe-"What? Miley?"

Miley-"Please Joe come help me"

Joe-"of course miles ill be there soon"

Miley-"Thanks, oh and Joe don't tell Nick, and come in through my window"

Joe-Confused "Alright Miley" Leaves

**With Joe at Mileys**

Joe- Comes through the window, "OMG Miley" Runs to her

Miley- Barely conscious "Help Me"

Joe- Takes her carefully and to the Hospital

**Later with Joe and Miley at the Hospital**

Joe- "What is going on Miley?"

Miley- Sighs "My mom has been drinking lately and started beating me"

Joe- Sighs and Sits down "Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley- "IDK I guess I was just scared and in denial, she has never done this before"

Joe- "Well we got to get you out of that house"

Miley- "I know"

Doctors Come in

Doctor- "Um Miss Cyrus, we noticed all the bruising and Cuts along with signs of chocking along with your visit just the other day, so we called in the Police to talk to you"

Miley- Sighs

Cops- "So what is going on"

Miley- Looks down and keeps her mouth shut

Joe- "She doesn't want her mom in trouble, but she just told me her mom has been doing this" "Sorry Miles"

Cops- "Ok thank you we will have you under supervison the next few days to see if this is true"


	9. Chapter 9

No Goodbye

**Later that night the Cops Go to Mileys to Meet her Mom**

Cops- Knock on the door

Tish- Sober answers "Oh hello"

Cops- "Are you Mrs Cyrus?"

Tish- Confused "Um yes?"

Cops- "How is your relationship with your daughter?"  
Tish- "Its great, I love her"

Cops- "Have you ever beat her?"

Tish- Shocked "Omg Never, I love her. Why is she ok?"

Cops- "She is at the Hospital, and her friend stated you beat her"

Tish- "Never, I don't know who said that buts its false"

Cops- "Thank You" Leaves

**Even Later That Night Miley is released and has no choice but to go home**

Miley- getting out of Joes car "Thanks for helping, and not telling anyone, Oh and dropping me off" giggles

Joe- Chuckles "Your Welcome, You sure your going to be ok?"

Miley- "Yeah the Cops said she was sober so ill be fine" Leaves

Joe- Watches her walk in, just about to drive off and hears a scream runs in

Tish- "So your trying to send me to jail?" Chocking her, already smashed a bottle of Liquor over her head

Miley- barely conscious "No Mom"

Tish- about to kick her

Joe- Stops her " I don't think so" Already called the cops

**When the Cops get there**

Cops- "We told you not to go in son"

Joe- "She was screaming im not going to not help"

Cops- "Alright" Takes the mom away

**Back at the Hospital with everyone**

Demi- "We are so glad your ok Miles"

Selena- "Ya, I hated getting that call a Second time, then finding out it should have been the third"

Miley- Looks down "Ya sorry I told Joe not to tell yall last time"

Demi- "Its ok Miles we just glad your ok"

Just Nick and Miley are Left

Nick- Walks in "Hey"

Miley- "Nick I am so sorry about not telling you, I just couldn't"

Nick- Sighs "Its ok Miles, um they said your going to a Foster Home"

Miley- Starts Crying, "I know this sucks, being threatened, Coming back and having to work for my friends, Finally getting close to you again, and now leaving"

Nick- Cuts her off with a Tender Kiss

Miley-Shocked but kisses back and depends it

Nick- Starts making out, about a minute later pulls away and looks in her eyes "I love you Miley, I never Stopped"

Miley-" I love you to Nick, always have" Smiles

Doctors- "Um very sorry but visiting time is over" Leaves

Nick- "Alright, I hope to see you again. Keep in touch ok?"

Miley- "Of course"

**In the Morning, Miley packing her bags at home for her Foster Family**

Foster Care Lady(FCL)- "You ready to leave?"

Miley- "Yes"

**In the Car to the Foster Home, Miley is just thinking about everything (Nick), she never realized where they came to **

FCL- "Ok were here" Gets out to help with bags"

MP- Come out, "OMG its so great for you to be here"

Miley- not caring just rolls her eyes

MP- Hugs her, "Im glad I could prevent you from leaving again"

Miley- Eyes Widen, Turns around "DENISE" Hugs her

Denise- "Hi honey, I know the boys will be glad for you to be here, go surprise them, I haven't told them yet"

Miley- Runs in and straight into Joes arms "JOE, Your stuck with me"

Joe- Tightly hugging her, confused "Um ok, Watcha talking about?"

Miley- giggles, "Your mom adopted me"

Joe- "What?" Hugs her tightly and runs away to his mom,

Miley- Giggles, and runs upstairs. Sees Nick sleeping on His bed. Walks up and gets ontop of him and deeply kisses him

Nick- Shocked and Pulls away "What are you doing here?"

Miley- "Your mom adopted me, ill be living in the next room" Kisses him agin

Nick- Deeply Kisses her

**The End**


End file.
